


marshmallows

by burningallofmybridges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marshmallows, No Plot/Plotless, Romeo and Juliet References, Sam Winchester Has PTSD, Sam Winchester is So Done, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma From Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), accidental angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningallofmybridges/pseuds/burningallofmybridges
Summary: Sam sighed. He shook his head. He chuckled slightly under his breath.And then he picked up the bag of mini marshmallows.Sam had a feeling he knew where they had come from.I love these two so much, so I decided to write this. I have no idea what made write this other than the overwhelming amount of Sabriel fics I've been reading all year.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble about Sabriel and marshmallows. Obviously, it evolved into something else. I refuse to take responsibility for this.

Sam sighed. He shook his head. He chuckled slightly under his breath.

And then he picked up the bag of mini marshmallows.

Sam had a feeling he knew where they had come from.

Sure enough, a light scent of sugary candy and ozone lingered in the air. Upon hearing a giggle, Sam twisted around, looking at the kitchen door in time to see a flash of golden hair and white trainers. He chuckled again and dipped his head, brown hair flopping in front of his sparkling eyes.

Sam figured Dean was just as clueless about his and Gabriel's constant flirting as he was about Cas. He was seriously considering forcing Dean to take an eye test just to make sure Dean wasn’t actually blind, just allergic to emotions. Nevertheless, Dean continued his impression of a brick wall of pointless masculinity, and Cas continued to act like a strange, angelic version of Juliet.

Gabriel seemed to be perfectly ok living in a bunker that was so full of UST it was beginning to have the same effect as mustard gas. You could say he was thriving. Actually, he was desperately trying to send Dean insane and was succeeding marvellously.

Dean would spend a lot of time making his breakfast each morning, frying bacon and eggs, toasting bread, pouring coffee and rearranging his fridge, cursing the others living with him (“fucking idiots can shoot a fucking werewolf but can’t put the fucking milk above the fucking beer” had been yelled on one particularly memorable morning after Sam had drunkenly moved the milk because it “looked lonely”). For the last two weeks running, just as Dean had picked up his fork, Gabriel had turned his breakfast into gummi. This morning, Dean had grabbed his knife and run screaming and cursing after a hysterical Gabriel.

Gabriel seemed to prefer to run and walk than fly. When Sam had questioned this habit, he had simply responded with “my wings make you flinch” and walked away, leaving a very confused and slightly blushing Sam behind him. It was true, especially after the Cage and the hundreds of angels that seemed to be constantly trying to kill him. Sam was grateful yet puzzled at Gabriel’s thoughtfulness but as Gabriel began to flirt with him, he began to understand. Thus his decision to do absolutely nothing except flirt back.

Which was why he was now staring at a baby blue packet of mini marshmallows that proclaimed “Samoose <3” across it in bright pink calligraphy, desperately trying not to let the snort of amusement he was holding back slip out. He failed at hiding the blush he tried to prevent and mourned this failure when Dean stumbled into the kitchen. His hair was slightly ruffled, and a murderous glare was thrown from his emerald eyes in every direction.

Dean stopped in the middle of the kitchen, and his glare became a confused pout at the sight of his brothers’ slightly shaking shoulders. “Sammy? You good man?”

Sam twisted round to look at his older brother, still smiling. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m great, I- I mean, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Mentally, he cursed his stuttering and tried to come up with some form of an excuse so he could run away from the growingly awkward situation. ‘Play dumb, Sam’, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Gabriel rang out in his head. “I’m just getting some marshmallows for the hot chocolate I’m making because its really cold in the library, which is where I’m researching because that’s where the books are.” ‘Not that dumb’, Gabriel yelled via their sudden psychic link.

Dean looked suspiciously at him for what felt like thousands of years. Sam could feel a growing tension headache begin to form, and he had a feeling it wasn’t his stress that was causing it. He could hear Gabriel’s agitation. Too late, it occurred to him that thought should probably have worried him.

Finally, Dean blinked, muttered a quiet “ok” under his breath and ambled back out of the kitchen, presumably back to the Dean Cave (Dean had named it that, and everyone except for him hated it). Sam let out a breath of air he’d been holding for far too long, then suddenly realised something mildly scary. Gabriel was in his head.

“Fuck.”

‘Excuse you.’

Sam shook his head in frustration. “What. The hell. Are you doing in my head?” Sam’s teeth were grinding together, and he walked calmly but purposefully out of the kitchen.

‘Helping.’

“No. Nah uh. Out. Out of my head, Gabriel.” By now, Sam had made it to the library, where he had correctly suspected Gabriel would go after abandoning the marshmallows in the kitchen. Gabriel was sitting in a chair with both legs resting on the table in front of him, blowing an enormous blue bubble in the gum he was chewing.

Gabriel looked at him obnoxiously. He was good at that, Sma had noticed. "What do you say?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam looked despairingly down to the floor, the table and then Gabriel's face. "Please Gabriel, get out of my head", he snapped bitterly. 

Gabriel popped the bubble and snapped his fingers simultaneously. Sam was suddenly moved into the seat opposite Gabriel. “Why?”

Sam stared at him in disbelief. “Um... maybe because I don’t like having angels poking around in my head!?”

Gavriel looked at Sam with an emotion he couldn’t quite make out. He blinked, then pulled his legs down from the table and leaned forward. The gum had disappeared. He stared through Sam, and Sam could tell he was looking at his bruised, battered and broken soul. Dropping his eyes, he instinctively curled away, fruitlessly trying to hide his soul from Gabriel’s piercing gaze.

“Sammich? Hey, come on. Look at me Samshine.” Sam raised his eyes, looking hesitantly at Gabriel. Gabriel searched his eyes again, then softened. “Oh, Sambo. You’ve had too many people mess about in there, haven’t you?”

Sam nodded. His puppy eyes were at full strength, and they were entirely focused on the trickster-slash-archangel sitting across from him.

Gabriel nodded to, then shut his eyes and leaned back into his seat. Sam could feel most of Gabriel’s grace pull out of of his mind, but a little piece lingered, wrapping itself around Sam’s soul before also leaving. Sam sighed in relief as he felt a part of himself that had been broken - broken for longer than he could remember - mend. Gabriel smiled gently at the sight of Sam’s delighted soul, and his state of relaxation.

He shifted in his seat, preparing to make an excuse, stand up and run away. But Sam knew him well, and before Gabriel could even sit forward enough to move his feet he said, with more emotion in his voice than he intended; “You’d better stay. Who else is going to eat all these marshmallows with me?”

Sam watched as Gabriel relaxed, propping his feet on the table once more and grinning wildly. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly they were in Sam’s room with hot chocolate in their hands and the open packet of marshmallows sitting in the small space between them. The TV flickered on, and Gabriel passed the remote to Sam. He then proceeded to put at least half of the marshmallows in his violently orange mug. Sam smirked slightly at the sight, flicking through the channels until he found Romeo and Juliet.

And if the two of them sat there for the rest on the afternoon and late into the night, watching every romance movie on whilst making references to Dean and Cas’ obvious undying love to each other and comparing them to scenes from the films they were watching, then that was nobody’s business.

And if they ended up lying on Sam’s bed, legs entangled and heads resting on each other’s shoulders, sleepily giggling at the fifth blonde chick confessing her love to the fifth brunette jock, then that was also nobody’s business.

However, it was definitely Dean’s business, when the next morning, he walked into Sam’s room yelling for him to wake up, only to stop short at the sight of his little brother curled around the last archangel, softly snoring as said archangel covered his ears and glared at Dean in annoyance. He backed up fast, frowning deeply and searching for the closest source of alcohol.

It was also definitely Dean’s business when he wandered into the library that afternoon, looking for Cas, only to see Sam being pressed against the table by the golden archangel, kissing him with as much force as could.

Thank God for headphones.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment people, it really makes my day to see even a keyboard smash. plus, I really want to improve my writing, and any criticism would really help with that.  
> <3 katz


End file.
